encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Encantadia
Encantadia is an expansive and mystical landmass in an unknown realm. It is divided into five territories, four are kingdoms: Etheria, Hathoria, Lireo and Sapiro; while the fourth territory, Adamya is a protectorate of Lireo. The peace and balance of the continent are held by four elemental gemstones. These gemstones used to be part of a single gemstone, but due to the Hathors plotting to take the gemstone solely for themselves, the first queen of Lireo, Cassiopea cleaved the gemstone into four separate parts and distributed each gem to all four kingdoms so they can protect themselves from each other and prevent Hathoria from seizing the complete gem. Geography History Origin Three deities, Emre, Arde, and Ether found the world of mortals and were displeased by the barbaric ways of the humans. They decided to create their own world, and in a vast continent, Encantadia was born. There were four races who later eastablished their own territories: The humble prairies of Adamya, the fierce healers of Sapiro, the beautiful fairies of Lireo, and the ruthless Hathors of Hathoria. The four kingdoms held Emre with high regard, much to the envy of Arde and Ether. The two attempted to kill Emre, but Emre, the most powerful of the three deities, got wind of their plan, and punished them by transforming them into animals. Arde was banished into the Balaak and was eternally tasked to guard its doors. Ether on the other hand was turned into a snake to forever remind her of her treachery. A few Encantados came to respect Ether, and they formed a fifth kingdom at the center of Encantadia called Etheria. With Ether's blessing, the kingdom flourished enough to be able to exact revenge on Emre by attacking his followers. Emre bestowed the four kingdoms an Elemental Gemstone to help defeat Etheria. During the first war of Encantadia, the four kindgoms were successful, destroying Etheria along with its queen, Avria. With Etheria gone, the four kindgoms lived in peace. The four elemental gemstones After a misunderstanding with the Hathors, King Bartimus of Hathoria threatened to take the powerful gemstone for themselves. Queen Cassiopea of Lireo used an ancient, powerful weapon called the Kabilan to cleave the gemstone into four separate pieces, and gave each of them to the four races, hoping the separated gemstones would protect the kingdoms from each other and prevent Hathoria from easily taking ownership of the united gemstone. To his ire, Emre found out that the gemstone had been perverted by the Diwata queen. He cursed Cassiopea by eternally imprisoning her in the woods, preventing her from returning to her kingdom. Emre dereed that the curse will only be lifted if the four gemstones are physically reconstituted. For a time, the kingdoms benefited from the powers of their gemstones: The water gem bestowed Adamya with rich marine resources, the earth gem blest Sapiro with vast mineral reserves and fertile farmlands, the air gem helped Lireo harness wind power, and Hathoria's fire gem was used by their smiths to create military warfare. The Hathors eventually became emboldened to steal the three other gemstones to be able to achieve complete dominion over the land of Encantadia, thus declaring war with the other three kingdoms. The second war of Encantadia The first in Hathoria's quest for domination was Sapiro, the keeper of the earth gem. During the war, Prince Raquim of Sapiro slain King Arvak of Hathoria, seizing the fire gem from him. However, his cousin and the kingdom's monarch, King Armeo, was also killed in battle, leaving the kingdom of Sapiro in ruins and its citizens in a state of anarchy. His wife, Queen Mayne, was also killed while trying to escape. In her dying breath, she entrusted their infant son, Ybrahim to the warrior bandits who helped them fend off the Hathors. Raquim, under his cousin's orders, brought the earth and fire gems to the kingdom of Lireo for safekeeping. With Adamya physically powerless to protect themselves, they surrendered their water gem to the Lireo as well. The four elemental gemstones were reunited at last. With the fire gem stolen and their king killed during the war, the kingdom of Hathoria retreated and was rendered powerless. Arvak's son, Hagorn swore to avenge her father at the hands of Raquim. Fearing for the life of her true love, the Queen of Lireo, Mine-a exiled Raquim and their daughter Amihan to the world of mortals to escape Hagorn's wrath. Raquim and Amihan's exile For several years, Raquim and Amihan lived in peace in the mortal world, until Hagorn managed to find them. Hagorn was able to kill Raquim, but not Amihan, who had just discovered her powers as a Sang'gre, a Diwata of royal blood. Amihan was brought by Diwata soldiers to Lireo to live with her mother and three siblings: Pirena, Alena and Danaya. Alena and Danaya welcomed their sister with open arms, but Pirena treated her with contempt, seeing her as her biggest rival to be their mother's successor. Aware of Pirena's cruelty to Amihan, Mine-a personally talked to her eldest child to love Amihan as much as she loved her mother. Pirena came to accept her new sister, but with reservations, in large part due to the mind-conditioning of her dama (nanny), Gurna, who was actually a Hathor spy. The four Sang'gres The Sang'gre's lived happily for a time, managing to fend off all subsequent Hathor attacks. That was, until Mine-a realized her reign as queen and her life in general, was coming to an end, thus requiring her to choose a successor. As such, she devised a challenge to determine her heiress. A conversation between her and the Adamyan leader-cum-adviser Imaw was overheard by Pirena, with Mine-a explicitly saying she hoped anyone but Pirena would succeed her. Pirena left in tears, thus was not able to listen to the their full conversation, as Mine-a implied Pirena's inherent cruelty was a hereditary trait she got from her father, the Hathor king, Hagorn. At the challenge, Alena and Danaya failed the challenge, leaving Pirena and Amihan in contention for the throne. Pirena misunderstood the challenge, not realizing the challenge was actually a riddle. Amihan figured out that the person they had to defeat at the challenge was no other than Mine-a herself, citing her extensive knowledge of her daughters' abilities. With this, Mine-a declared Amihan as her heiress. Feeling betrayed, Pirena challenged her mother in a duel, that if she won, she would pass the crown to her instead. Knowing that a challenge must be accepted by a Sang're (otherwise, a decade of misfortune will plague their kingdom), Mine-a begrudgingly obliged. Aware she would need more power to defeat her mother, Pirena snuck inside the royal treasury where the crown of Lireo and the four elemental gemstones are stored. The fire gem chose to submit to Pirena, and with its help, Pirena bested her mother, but Mine-a still refused to give her the crown. A disgruntled Pirena attempted to attack her mother one more time, but her sisters intervened. Enraged, Pirena severed ties with her family and teleported away to Hathoria and forged an alliance with Hagorn to take over Encantadia. Amihan's reign Upon crowning Amihan as new Queen of Lireo, Mine-a entrusted her the gemstone of air. However, to prevent the Hathors from easily taking all of the gems at once, Mine-a bestowed Alena and Danaya the water and earth gems respectively. The retired queen requested her daughters to submit to their sister as much as they did to her. Mine-a also personally insisted to Amihan to not hurt Pirena despite her change of allegiance. Instead, Amihan was asked to do everything to bring her sister back. Amihan obliged. In an invasion led by Pirena, Amihan was critically injured by her renegade sister, which prompted Mine-a to have Amihan bear a child to keep the Diwata line of succession active. A dream set by the deity Emre had Amihan meet Ybrahim, who at the time did not know why he was being called by that name (he was actually Ybarro, Alena's romantic interest). The two sired a child, and as Amihan woke up, she realized she was pregnant with her heir, Lira. Upon knowing her sister was going to have a child, Pirena secretly conceived her own child, Mira. On her deathbed, Mine-a insisted Alena and Danaya to bless Amihan's child. Alena blest the unborn child with a beautiful voice as hers, while Danaya cast a protection charm to explicitly repel Pirena's attacks. As Mine-a's body teleported away to Devas, Amihan delivered Lira. At Hathoria, Pirena also gave birth to Mira. To set her plans to take over Lireo in motion, Pirena pretended to seek forgiveness. Amihan, being as kindhearted as their mother, quickly accepted Pirena, but Pirena actually used the opportunity to switch Amihan's child with hers. Amihan unwittingly raised Pirena's daughter, while her real one was left in the mortal world, as Pirena realized she cannot hurt the real Lira due to Danaya's blessing. The Gemstone of the Elements Flora and Fauna Culture Society Politics Military Technology Spirituality The land of Encantadia has three main deities: Emre, Ether and Arde. References